Our Farewell
by Lumina-16
Summary: Just random songs that remind me of Sasuke and Sakura. Tell me what you think.
1. Our Farewell

I know this isn't really a story but I think that this song matches Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. (Although it would be cool if it was Sakura Uchiha ; )

This song is called "Our Farewell" performed by , Within Temptation.

**_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_**

**_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_**

**_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_**

**_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_**

**_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._**

What do you guys think?

Yes or no?


	2. Poison

Poison

**Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Running deep inside my veins,  
Burning deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison


	3. The Storm

This song is performed by "Garth Brooks"

_The Storm_

**She sits among the pieces  
Of broken glass and photographs  
Reluctantly releases the  
Last of what was her past  
It struck without a warning or  
Did she just ignore the signs  
In those dark clouds forming  
Behind her silver lines?**

The door  
It slammed like thunder  
And the tears  
They fell like rain  
And the warnings  
From her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot  
Reach the shore  
She's alive but  
Can she survive the storm?

A broken jewel box dancer  
Lies in pieces down the hall  
She's finding out the answers  
Don't change nothing at all  
It's time that  
She stopped searching  
For who's to blame or  
What went wrong  
The only thing  
For certain is he's gone  
She's got to move on  


**The door  
It slammed like thunder  
And the tears  
They fell like rain  
And the warnings  
From her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot  
Reach the shore  
She's alive but  
Can she survive the storm?**

Someday days just roll on by  
Without a grey cloud in the sky  
She keeps telling herself  
"I will make it on my own"  
And her friends they've all  
Gone back to their lives  
Thinking she will be all right  
As she races through  
The night to make it home

The door  
It slammed like thunder  
And the tears  
They fell like rain  
And the warnings  
From her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot  
Reach the shore  
She's alive but  
Can she survive the storm?


	4. Memories

Performed by: Within Temptation

Memories ****

In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...


	5. My Heart will go on

My Heart Will Go On

_**Performed by: Celine Dion**___

_**My Heart Will Go On **_

**Every night in my dreams **

**I see you, I feel you, **

**That is how I know you go on **

**Far across the distance **

**And spaces between us **

**You have come to show you go on **

**Near, far, wherever you are **

**I believe that the heart does go on **

**Once more you open the door **

**And you're here in my heart **

**And my heart will go on and on **

**Love can touch us one time **

**And last for a lifetime **

**And never let go till we're gone **

**Love was when I loved you **

**One true time I hold to **

**In my life we'll always go on **

**Near, far, wherever you are **

**I believe that the heart does go on **

**Once more you open the door **

**And you're here in my heart **

**And my heart will go on and on **

**You're here, there's nothing I fear, **

**And I know that my heart will go on **

**We'll stay forever this way **

**You are safe in my heart **

**And my heart will go on and on**


	6. Somewhere

Performed by: Within Temption

* * *

_**Somewhere **_

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.

Instead there is only silence,

can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping,

Need to know where you are,

but one thing is for sure,

you're always in my heart.

I'll find you somewhere.

I'll keep on trying until my dying day.

I just need to know whatever has happened,

the truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.

I want to embrace you and never let you go.

Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.

Living in agony 'cause I just do not know

where you are.

I'll find you somewhere.

I'll keep on trying until my dying day.

I just need to know whatever has happened,

the truth will free my soul.

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.

Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere.

I'll keep on trying until my dying day.

I just need to know whatever has happened,

the truth will free my soul.


	7. What Have you done

**What Have You Done**

Would you mind if I hurt you?

Understand that I need to

Wish that I had other choices

than to harm the one I love

What have you done now!

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

I know, should stop believing

I know, there's no retrieving

It's over now, what have you done?

What have you done now!

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

(What have you done now!)

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to?

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy

You carry hate that I don't feel

It's over now

What you done?

What have you done now!

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

(What have you done now!)

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

What have you done now, What have you done?...

I will not fall, won't let it go

We will be free when it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

(What have you done now!)

Why, why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us, between me and you

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

(What have you done now!)

Why, why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us, between me and you


	8. Dear God

Performed By: Avenged Sevenfold- Song called "Dear God"

* * *

**Dear God**

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line

Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find

While I recall all the words you spoke to me

Can't help but wish that I was there

Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no

Once again

There's nothing here for me on this barren road

There's no one here while the city sleeps

And all the shops are closed

Can't help but think of the times I've had with you

Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no

Once again

Some search, never finding a way

Before long, they waste away

I found you, something told me to stay

I gave in, to selfish ways

And how I miss someone to hold

When hope begins to fade

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line

Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away

We all need that person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed

Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no

Once again


	9. Beautiful Disaster

Performed by: Kelly Clarkson- Song called "Beautiful Disaster

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful Disaster**

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster


	10. Until the Day I Die

Performed by: Story of the Year, song called- "Until the Day I Die

* * *

**Until the Day I Die**

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you die right now

You know that I'd die to

I'd die too

You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes

I'll take the fall for you

I hope you need this now

Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue

Until blood soaks my shirt

We'll never fall apart

Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

But still we'll say, "Remember when"

Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah, I'd spill my heart

Yeah, I'd spill my heart for you

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

Until the day I die


End file.
